Talk:Itōei
Nonsense I know it seems like I'm picking on you specifically, but I'm not. This article, however, is just... ridiculous. I'm sorry, but it is. I mean... so, if you concentrate your emotions, you can attain a transformation? Spiritual energy is already influenced by one's emotional state of mind. Anger raises the intensity. Doubt or fear results in fluctuations, as shown by Ichigo whenever his will begins to flicker. When one controls their emotional state and focuses, their power becomes more accessible. In addition, there is not a lick of sense in this entire article. So if one projects their thoughts through their energy... they undergo a Hollowfication-like transformation. That DOESN'T happen. It doesn't. Not that it just doesn't, but it CAN'T happen. It makes no sense. My eyes hurt just reading it because it goes from one point to the next without logical transition. I'll break it down my reasoning here. :Through projecting destructive currents from one's spiritual pressure, the power in which it is released is augmented through then projecting their intentions upon it. What's... destructive currents? You mean reiatsu? How are you projecting reiatsu from reiatsu? And AGAIN, reiatsu already projects one's emotions through it. Yamamoto revealed that himself. He caused his opponents to swear in fear. Killer intent is the main form of this. How it becomes some new ability is beyond me. :Increasing the force in which it is exerted, and then giving it a reason to continue it's performance, the energy becomes an intangible manifestation of one's feelings. What do you mean giving it a "reason"? Reiatsu isn't some sentient being. It's the force of your reiryoku being projected outwards as a manifestation. That's what reiatsu is. So far, the only thing you've been describing is reiatsu itself. :However, as a form of Spiritual Energy Manipulation, it's principals are similar to other abilities using Spiritual Energy. Through projecting their inner thoughts upon the manifested spiritual pressure, one is capable of giving their spiritual pressure and power abilities obtained through Kidō. Again, I'm losing track of logical transition. Where did we go from manifestation of feelings to Kidō abilities? And again, reiatsu itself is spiritual pressure with the emotions of the user. When that emotion is stable, it becomes stronger and refined. When Ichigo focused, his reiatsu became strong enough to allow him to cut Zaraki. When it wavers, it becomes weaker and fluctuates. So, once again, all you're describing is what reiatsu is. :The desired abilities usually reflect the personality of the practitioner. The abilities achieved are manipulated through the release of emotions, using one's feelings as the trigger to activating the ability. However, when using such an ability, the strain on the mind is increased. The mental toll it takes is great enough to cause the practitioner to fall deep into their emotions, becoming the embodiment of their inner thoughts. WHAT abilities? How is projecting one's reiatsu somehow magically give them new abilities? :The ability that their energy is given stays the same throughout each use. However, if suffering from something similar to trauma, the ability can be slightly altered. This does not stop the practitioner from changing their intentions. They can shift their emotions and inner thoughts according to the situation, but the ability would only be slightly altered. I'm... I'm so lost right now. And I'm not a dumb person, I don't lose track of things. But nothing you've written there has made sense or has subsequently fit together. :Through completely understanding their heart and inner thoughts, they can shift the ability into something greater. ...This sounds like a bad teenage drama. But in all seriousness, again, this is just saying that by being able to focus, they can better control their reiatsu. It doesn't give them new abilities. It doesn't. So, to recap. All you've done here is describe what reiatsu is and does. And try to assign the simple act of releasing one's spiritual pressure into some sort of ridiculous ability-giving power, which doesn't add up and doesn't make sense. If I remember correctly, I told you to think before creating new concepts. Bleach isn't so simple a series that you can just come up with anything and it makes sense. Because screw logic. No, it doesn't work like that. I never read the Toriko series but if this concept is heavily based off of it, the author of that series is a real idiot. Even if a concept sounds plausable in another series, you can't simply move it over here and expect it to work. Again, if it seems like I'm picking on you or that I'm being rude/mean, then I apologize. But I'm not speaking out of emotion, I'm speaking based solely on logical reasoning. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 09:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded Criticism It more then feels like you are simply just picking on me. It is as if you are doing absolutely nothing by bashing my creations with your opinions. I have yet to see a single comment on the relivence of any of my posts, nor do ziget another response after telling you what I think. You seem to only be focused on telling me how terrible my creation is, and don't have a single bit of good to say about it. It more then infuriates me. I have not known a single person to ever just stomp on somebody es work withouroviding a bit of information to help them irove on it's creation. Brian Griffon seems to get more postive views on his stupid book in the cartoon Family Guy. I truthfully believe you haven't the slightest thought on how to congratulate somebody on hard work. So, I'm going to live it at this and take a long well needed Hiatus. There is only so much a single 16-year-old could do.--Epzilon (talk) 11:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Epzilon, Sei isn't picking on you. If he was, he'd probably start looking for a problem on each and every one of your pages, which he clearly hasn't. Now, as for this page in general...yeah, it's a pretty silly idea, i'm not gonna lie. As Sei mentioned above, Reiatsu is already fueled and projected through emotion; making this article's logic kinda flawed. As an admin, Sei's just doing his job to make sure that new pages don't have theories and ideals that don't match with the established world of Bleach. He does ''know how to congratulate someone on hard work, but in order to do that, the person in general needs to ''think ''and put plenty of work and thought into said page (btw, it doesn't look like the page took alot of work to do, it's only around 4'000 bytes, after all). Now, if you wish to take a hiatus, I won't stop you, but i'll go ahead and tell you; getting worked up over criticism isn't a good idea. People criticize your pages so that you can get better at making them, not to just be bullies or to find something to troll on. I wish you luck, whatever you decide to do, but I ask that you think about what Sei and I have said. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 13:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :If you feel insulted, then I'm sorry. But I'm not going to sugarcoat it to make you feel better. You're 16, stop being a goddamn victim and grow up. Don't act like you have it so hard that us people apparently could never understand your "pain" and "burdens", when we have it just as hard, some even worse than you do. Let me clue you in here. I was being told on a daily basis my work was crap, and this was ALL of my work. I've only had issues with a couple of yours. But in the past, when I was about 15-16, every single work I made was constantly under scrutinize from all sides. Harsh? Perhaps. But I didn't cry about it like you are right now. I have no sympathy, so if you're looking for it from me, you have a ''lot of work ahead of you for squat. The sad fact is, there is nothing to improve on some articles. Some just plainly fail and need to be deleted. As an author, you have to be ready to accept such a thing. And hope to steer clear of such things in the future as you become better as a writer. And fix your goddamn grammar, this isn't some poorly written text message you're sending to your pals down at the clubhouse. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :: All I can say is watch how you address people. You went from being "sorry" to straight up just insulting me. I gave you my opinion on how you were treating me, and I don't in what the fuck you are talking about. I never said anything about my life being hard. I didn't ask you to sugarcoat anything. I didn't bring up anything except I'm still in the middle of school and have yet to "perfect" my writing. My grammar is my own, and I am entitled to speak anyway I please. I didn't ask about your life or your experiences. I asked you for your help and each time I did, you refused to give it to me. I asked for ways to improve my work, and you didn't bother. I understand that there are something's in this world that cannot be fixed. You should tell somebody instead of being a dick. Also, whining? Who the flying fuck is whining? I'm telling you how I felt about your criticism. I never once said I didn't appreciate it. Also, blank, thank you for your opinion. I wasn't getting worked up. I simply just felt that being criticized without any direct information on how I could improve, was useless. --Epzilon (talk) 15:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC)